Less of a Martyr and More of a Matchmaker
by lunabelle03
Summary: He knew that without her and Ron he would still be all alone, even dead, or worse hanging out with Malfoy. He thought about all the things his two best friends were willing to go through for him, and how he knew how much they cared about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here it goes my very first fanfic. I don't have a Beta or even know where to find one so if anyone actually reads this and has any suggestions let me know **

**I just started reading fanfiction a few months ago, after listening to the audio books in order, again. I felt really upset like I had after book 7 was released and it was "over". So I found a friend in the stories so many of you talented folks write and post online. I searched and searched for a chaptered fic that was R/HR and cannon for the most part. But that looked a little deeper into H/HR relationship. I am NOT an H/HR shipper at all. But I do think that if Harry would have helped out a bit the relationship between my favorite couple would have happened a lot sooner. I am starting this story in the middle of book six and will continue it until the end of 7. (I hope)**

**I will be borrowing bits and pieces of Miss Rowling's stories throughout just so you aware of that. I hope this is at least an okay read. This begins following Ron's run it with Hermione's canaries.**

**CHAPTER 1 – The not so empty classroom.**

Harry and Hermione sat facing the direction in which Ron had exited, Hermione's head now resting on Harry's shoulder and his arm around her in brotherly comfort. Without lifting her head Hermione looked up at Harry through her tear clouded eyes,

"You really care about her don't you Harry. Ginny I mean. She is quite lovely, I am sure she still cares for you too, its just she didn't want to wait forever on what she thought was as silly as a Lockhart article in _Witch Weekly._"

Harry sadly lowered his head against hers and she took his free hand in hers.

"It was just a school girl crush. I'm probably just another big brother to her now."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt build up inside him as he said this. He was so grateful to the Weasleys; they had made him feel at home in a world where he had no one. Ron was his best mate but so much more than that he was his brother and his first real family. Molly and Arthur loved him in a way he hoped would make his parents beyond proud. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione, whose arms were now snaked around his neck in a strangle hold. She was trying to make sure that he didn't turn around or look up and she needed make sure he wouldn't see who had also tried to find an empty classroom.

Ginny and Dean had just come through the door, mid snog, and she knew this was the last thing either of them needed at this moment, but she was too late. Harry looked up and stared to his horror at the way Ginny's lips were puffy and red enough to match her hair, and his heart sank.

Harry rather liked Dean, he was a great guy to have around and he enjoyed their long talks about Muggle sports and other trivia, but at that moment he wanted to kick Dean like a football rather than discuss last season's stats with him. Ginny who now was realizing in a much different way than Lavender just had, that this room was taken.

Harry wasn't sure why he did what he did next it just sort of happened. Before she could respond, even notice what was happening Hermione felt Harry's lips pressed hard against her own. "_Why are they always crying?" _He thought to himself. Hermione's eyes widened, and they nearly leapt from her face, but to her surprise and the surprise of everyone else in the not so empty classroom she didn't pull away. Hermione's tear filled eyes, locked on Ginny's now angry and narrowed ones. Ginny shook her head as if she was trying to shake loose the scene in front of her. Dean just laughed to himself and then out loud.

At this Harry and Hermione finally broke apart. _Just how long had they been kissing? _Harry thought to himself. Harry didn't look anywhere but deep into Hermione's eyes, he couldn't look away he needed her to understand everything he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. She seemed to catch all he was trying to silently communicate to her. He was sorry that's for sure, but she wasn't sure what he was sorry about. He needed her, needed her to help him, to let him lose himself; completely remove himself from that moment and what he was feeling.

Dean's laughter died out as Hermione, this time pulled Harry back down to her lips. Now with her eyes shut so tightly it almost hurt. She imagined she must look like one of her parents particularly nervous patients, eyes squeezed shut, knuckles white from clenched fists and slightly shaking. She didn't want to look at her best friend, _outside of her two boys_, my only girl friend, well _there's Luna of course but_, "_UGH when will they get out?" _she screamed inside her head. She was getting desperate, so she did what was illogically logical; she tilted her head to the side and parted her lips. Harry followed her lead and deepened the kiss. It was Dean who finally took the hint, and fighting back a bit more laughter he drug Ginny from the room. Harry ended the kiss panting, he couldn't bring himself to look up, and he just rested his forehead against Hermione's. Hermione didn't move either, outside of the involuntary shaking that accompanied her silent sobbing.

Ginny pushed Dean off her and sank into a chair. Dean not quite catching on to her true emotions chuckled to himself and said that he and Neville owed Seamus 10 Galleons each.

"What…?" Ginny said out loud although she wasn't fully aware of it.

"Neville and I thought for sure it was Ron and Hermione who fancied one another, but after what just happened in the common room, and what we just walked in on, I guess Seamus was right!" Dean explained still not understanding that she wasn't in the least bit interested in anything to do with what he was saying.

"No, no, no, I mean just no! They can't be... she wouldn't…" Ginny continued to ramble on in disbelief as Ron and Lavender walked by. Lavender was placing tiny kisses on his scratches and complaining about how vile and crazed Hermione was.

"What's with her?" Ron asked Dean. "What are you laughing at, Ginny looks like Nearly Headless Nick has just announced he made the Headless Hunt!"

At that Lavender and Dean both laughed and Ginny sat still shaking her head. _"Ron, he doesn't know, doesn't have a clue… how could he?" _Ginny thought to herself. She was hurt because Hermione was one of the few people who knew the depths of her feelings for Harry. She also knew that despite his best efforts to deny and hide them her prat of a big brother had very similar feelings towards a certain bushy haired, know-it-all! With that thought Ginny's Weasley temper got the best of her.

"She was kissing him, really kissing him, I'll, I'll…" Ginny stood wand in hand, almost spiting out the words as Lavender cut in,

"Oh! Kissing? Who?" She never could pass up on any kind of gossip. It was why she was one of the only Gryffindors that would be seen talking to a Slytherin. She was actually decent friends with Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry and Hermione, actually… Ginny and I accidently well we, what I meant to say was I sort of…" Dean was struggling to describe just how the couple found two thirds of the trio to the last third, while keeping in mind he was also the very tall (and not as lanky as he once was) older brother of his girlfriend. Before he got the chance to finish Ron's ears and neck had turned a shade of red much darker than his hair, and his eyes were so wide they put Hermione's to shame.

"**WHAT**!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh so that is why she was so angry at our little intrusion earlier! We interrupted their secret snog session! Pavarti is never going to believe this!" Lavender was almost giddy with this bit of news. "Oh well Won, Won we can't be too hard on them can we, its kind of cute isn't it?"

Ron just stared at Ginny too shocked to do anything. She nodded to him confirming it all, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. That was all he needed, he too suffering from some form of the resentment Ginny was feeling earlier, along with a Ron sized portion of the Weasley temper fueled Ron to feel something towards his two best friends he hadn't felt since fourth year, when Harry's name had been chosen for the Triwizard tournament, and later that year when Hermione had walked into the ball with _"Vicky"._

"Ahh, what a pity Weasel King you should really be a better role model for Ginerva here. She too has developed your blood traitor lust for dirty Mudbloods!" Draco spat while gesturing towards Dean.

Dean and Ron stepped forward together towering over Malfoy. Before Crab and Goyle had a chance to move Lavender spoke up.

"Pansy you will never believe it, Hermione and Harry were snogging and probably still are, just there!" she pointed towards the classroom.

Malfoy spun around smiling, more smirking at Lavender. This caused Pansy to grab Draco's arm almost possessively.

"Miss Brown you'll have to excuse me, I didn't see you there, they were just through there you said?" Draco asked in a mock polite tone

"You better not stick around this lot Lavender. That dirty weasel smell will start to stick to you."

Lavender then looked pleadingly at Pansy who stuck up her nose, the Slytherins turned to leave in the direction of the classroom.

"Shh…" Harry whispered as Hermione continued to cry. They still sat together her face in the nook of his shoulder and neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her while stroking her back. He wasn't quite sure how she was still producing tears at this point. His Jumper was soaked and he could feel his chest and shoulders beginning to get damp through it.

"I'm sorry, I just thought, you wanted them to go. I don't know why I, oh gods Harry I'm…" Hermione fought to speak between sniffling. Harry pulled her back into him holding her tight. He just wasn't sure what to say. What had even happened? This was a mess. He had seen Ginny and Dean snogging before, sure it hurt, but it wasn't new. Why had he kissed her? Had he wanted to? He couldn't think he was going to overload. Just then as if things couldn't get any worse Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins walked in.

"The boy who lived is now, the boy who got the girl is it? If you can even call that mudblood slag a girl. Look Crab, Goyle, he's made her cry! Why don't you see if you can fix her up?" Malfoy laughed as he sent his minions on Hermione.

Harry had his wand out and pointed at the two thugs, who stopped dead in their tracks. Malfoy was taken aback by the cowardice of his two lackeys.

"Goyle grab her… Crab!" Draco demanded but the two clowns stood there eyes on Harry's outstretched wand arm.

"Don't you come near her, or even try and touch her!" Harry shouted as he moved towards Crab and Goyle. His wand arm darted between the two dolts, while his other was stretched protectively in front of Hermione.

"Honestly, Potter I thought you at least had some taste. For some reason half of this school's girls are throwing themselves at you. You have the choice of any witch in the castle. Has Weasley rubbed off on you?"

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

"Well he is used to hand me downs in a family like his, and it seems when it comes to your choice in birds you like them used as well. First you had poor dead Cedric's little Ravenclaw, now Krum's play thing? Have to say I expected more from him too, being a pureblood, and having a mentor like his Headmaster, should have taught the heathen something."

"Don't you dare talk about Ron, Cedric, Cho, Viktor or Harry like that! I would think it best Malfoy if you never speak to or about any of them again. All of them are far greater people than you or your Slytherin body guards will ever be. You are disgusting, pathetic, and well sad really. You never quite had a chance, with a family like yours-" but Hermione's speech was cut short by an advancing Draco Malfoy who shoved her forcefully on to the ground. Harry distracted by keeping his wand on Crab and Goyle was unable to step between them.

"You filthy, mudblood whore! Don't you dare speak to me or about my family. You are a dismal lot, and you deserve each other. I just hope Weasley isn't too heartbroken you are the one getting a leg over Granger. I always thought it was that blood traitor and the slag. Or maybe that's why the three of you are so close you take turns, with it do you?"

"**THAT IS ENOUGH MALFOY**!" Harry ignored Crab and Goyle long enough to turn his wand on Draco. With his jaw clenched and non wand hand clutched tightly in Hermione's hand, he pulled her up and pushed her behind him. Then turning his whole body towards Draco who had slightly paled swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled his own wand, but had not backed down yet.

Pansy then pulled at Draco's robes, "I'm bored with this lot Draco, lets go back to the dungeon, I have something else in mind!" she said this with her best puppy dog, "it will be worth it later" face. Malfoy snapped his fingers with a short huff, and they all followed him out of the room and towards the Slytherin dormitories.

"That was weird" Hermione said slumping back down to the floor and putting away her wand.

"What was… the umm, kiss?" Harry stumbled down beside her not looking at her.

"No umm, actually I meant Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, usually Ron gets to him before I have…" Hermione noticeably grimaced at the sound of his name. "Err, sorry… listen those things he was saying they were outrageously terrible even for Malfoy. I should have-"

"No it's fine really. I get it." She said looking down into her lap.

"How can you possibly befriend a cow like Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny spat at Lavender.

"She isn't really my friend more of a resource, besides its not her fault Draco is so horrible." Replied Lavender a bit defensively.

"I am going to see to the ferret." Ron said without looking away from the door "You lot stay out here."

Ginny wanted to say something about him bossing her about, but she couldn't. She wanted him to see to Malfoy, and Harry if she was being honest. Ron walked into the classroom again to find Draco and his circle of "death eaters in training" already gone. Ron knew he should try and talk to them see if what Ginny had said was true, but he couldn't bring himself to. He just stayed hidden in the shadows watching them. He could make out that Hermione was crying and that made him want teach the amazing bouncing ferret a few new ways to defy gravity. But was Malfoy why she was crying? She didn't let him get to her as much these days, unless he said something particularly horrible. Finally someone said something. He knew it wasn't right to listen to them, they were his two best friends, he could trust them and they him. But that part of him that needed to know about what Ginny had said couldn't help it.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, until Hermione finally said something.

"It wasn't a bad weird though, you know the kiss, and I mean you weren't bad. Oh Merlin! I don't know what I am trying to say."

"Now this is scary Hermione Granger doesn't know something." Harry said trying to lighten the mood. He took her hands down away from her tear stained cheeks, and held them in his lap facing her.

"_What is he doing?" _Ron thought to himself. He is holding her hands, sure they had held hands before, but this looked different somehow. He isn't just holding them either, his fingers are moving he's caressing them. Ron felt a wave of heat spill over him. He was angry. _"He doesn't know how I feel about her, how could he I don't even know. It doesn't matter what either of us know, what matters is this is HERMIONE here, not some potter fan girl. What in Merlin's beard is he on about!"_

Ron clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. He had thought maybe things were changing between them, she had asked him to the Christmas party with the Slug Club, hadn't she? Sure he had even said himself she only asked him to go as her friend but, looking at this though and she had snogged that bloody Krum! He stopped mid thought as their conversation continued.

"Hermione you are my best friend, along with Ron of course." At the mention of his name she started to cry again. _"Great work you git!" _Harry thought to himself. "Hermione you are the most brilliant witch in our year, and any other year at Hogwarts. Probably the most brilliant student the school has seen since Dumbledore himself! You hair is not as bushy as it once was, it's…well… very pretty and is even prettier smelling than it looks. You are incredibly brave and loyal, you care about all the things no one else thinks to care about. And if my tosser of a best mate doesn't see that, then he doesn't deserve you." As he finished he held her hands tight in his own and looked right in her eyes she blushed a bright red enough to rival almost any Weasley. She smiled in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I mean that, you know." Harry placed his hand on the side of her face. She looked into his eyes and then closed hers as if she was trying to take it all in.

"_Tosser? And why is she crying again? Since when does he smell her hair? Of course I know all that, this is rubbish! She knows she's brilliant, that's what makes her a know-it-all! Oi! What is he doing now?" _Ron's thoughts were running rampant, and he was on the verge of looking like a very intense game of exploding snap.

"Oh Harry, what am I supposed to do? I thought things were finally going to happen with us. I have been waiting for this since third year, probably even before if I wasn't too stubborn to recognize it." Harry gently stroked her cheek with his thumb while still holding onto the side of her face. "I don't think I can take this, it just hurts too much. I'm strong Harry, but this is something I can't handle." Hermione broke down again, defeated. She wasn't your average witch. She didn't giggle like her roommates, Lavender and Pavarti, and she didn't idolize Harry the way the members of his little fan club did. In fact, back in fourth year she supposed that is why Viktor had any interest in her at all.

Harry let out a heavy sigh; he didn't know what to say. If he was honest with himself he knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione, honestly anyone with eyes knew something was up between the two of them for years now, but he couldn't pretend that Ron may never admit it. Harry let his thoughts drift back to another Weasley. What were they going to do? They had rowed before; it's practically all they did if he was still being honest. This time though, Harry wasn't sure if it wasn't going to tear them apart. He thought about his two best friends being together how that would be something they couldn't do as a trio, something he would be left out of.

"Hermione, I'm here that's all I can say."

"Thank you Harry." With that she snaked her hands around his neck and he pulled her into a tight hug.

Ron couldn't take anymore. He had to get out of there before he went crazy. He slid out of the room to find only Lavender and Pansy in the hall. Lavender quickly grabbed his arm and threw herself at him, he kissed her clumsy and hard on the mouth trying to forget everything he had just heard. He wasn't even quite sure what was going on at that moment, just that he didn't want anything to do with that bossy, bushy haired know-it-all, with her far too chocolate brown eyes, or her… Ron was ripped from his rambling by the gasps and stumbling steps of Hermione who had just reemerged with Harry. Harry caught Hermione who stumbled into a snogging Ron's back. She had crushed her head into Harry's chest and done all she could to hold back the tears once more threatening to escape. Harry put one arm around her protectively and glared at Ron. Lavender simply giggled and started off down the hall with Pansy, talking only to Ron to say when she'd be in the common room. Ron looked back at Harry with an intense loathing a feeling he hadn't felt for his best mate since he had been chosen for the triwizard tournament fourth year. It was Hermione, who had pulled herself together and broke the staring contest.

"Excuse me Ronald, I wasn't paying much attention. It is almost time for patrols, and I should head back to the tower to grab my badge." She moved to leave but Ron was in her path.

"Right." Harry said looking at her in understanding "Well, _mate _you'll be needing your badge too. Why don't we all head up?"

"Uh, sure Lavender will be waiting anyway." Ron shot a look at Hermione as he said this, and her eyes narrowed in response.

Hermione stalked off up towards Gryffindor tower. Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. "So, you and Lavender then?"

"I guess yeah, not that it matters to the two of you."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I spoke with Ginny and Dean, and I heard your little heart felt confession back there myself. And you're right you know I don't deserve her, how could I ever compete with bloody Krum or the bloody chosen one? I am just Ron, poor, second best at everything, Harry Potter's best mate Weasley. Thing is Lavender seems to think I am good enough anyway. So yeah, me and Lavender then." Ron turned and began to storm off in a huff fists at his sides.

"It's _**LAVENDER AND I RONALD**_!" Hermione shouted only hearing the last bit of the boys conversation. Hermione had forgotten her bag and just returned to where the boys still stood.

"Sod off! Granger! You know I was right first year, you really are a nightmare." Ron continued up to the tower.

"Harry lets go up stairs, I need to get some rest."

"What about patrols?"

"Ugh! I forgot I am such a mess."

"You look fine honest."

"Thank you, but you know that's not what I meant. You know I don't care about that vanity rubbish."

"Look everyone is probably in dorms by now and I can lend you my map. That way if there is someone out you can round them up straight away without dealing with, R... him."

"That would be fantastic. Harry if it wouldn't be to much could you sit with me. Upstairs I don't think I can handle this alone."

"Sure thing, Hermione. Let's get going maybe we could stop at the kitchens along the way, see if Dobby can get us something. Since you missed out on the celebration treats. And I think you… that we both could use a bit of chocolate."

She didn't even protest to bothering the elves. She simply nodded in agreement "That would be lovely."

Harry thought back to earlier. Why had he kissed her? What had she meant that it wasn't bad, or weird? Her hair did really smell nice and she was beautiful. But she was Hermione. His best friend and she fancied Ron his other best friend, who at the moment he would like to hex into next week. And if Harry was again in the honest mood, he would say that he felt very similarly about his best friend's baby sister. But, right now he just wanted to be with Hermione and not think about any of the Weasleys. Harry held out his hand to Hermione who took it and looked up at him shyly. She always understood what he needed. And right now she needed him just as much.

**a/n: Okay so that was the first chapter of my first fanfic ever. I am pretty embarrassed by it but I feel like I needed to do it. I had been searching for a fic like this one is supposed to be but just couldn't find one so… I am guess this is my attempt at creating one.**

**Thanks for making it this far 3 Lunabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Where do we go from here?**

Sitting in the Common room, Harry watched Hermione sip on her butter beer and study the Maurder's Map. Harry thought about how well he knew Hermione, and how he never really looked at her, well outside of speaking to her. He thought back to their second year when she had been in the hospital wing, and he spent hours with her, it was then he realized how pretty she was, and that he thought about how much he truly cared for her. She was his family. She worried about him, cared for him and loved him. He knew that without her and Ron he would still be all alone, even dead, or worse hanging out with Malfoy. He thought about all the things his two best friends were willing to go through for him, and how he knew how much the cared about each other. Harry took one last look at Hermione and his decision became final.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" He said firmly with more confidence than he expected, also as more of a statement than a question.

"Sure, Harry just let me grab my cloak." Hermione closed her book concealing the map and went to drink down the rest of her butter beer.

"No, not outside, I mean will you, be my girlfriend, I would like to go out with you." This time he was even firmer and looked direct at her. He wondered if maybe they should have gone outside, people were staring in their direction now.

Hermione's eyes widened and she spat out her butter beer. "WHAT?" Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth, as she looked at Harry in disbelief. Hadn't he been listening to her for the last few hours? She has opened her heart to him about Ron and he was asking her to be his girlfriend. Hermione looked around the common room, if people weren't looking before they were now. Two people very key were also paying attention. Hermione's mind began to work, as if she was trying to solve another one of the trio's great mysteries. Harry just looked at her, strong willed and determined. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the butter beer off of him yet, he couldn't afford to break eye contact with Hermione or he would lose his nerve. Hermione's brow was fiercely creased and she began to chew on her bottom lip. "_She is defiantly thinking."_ Harry thought to himself.

"Hermione, its not an arthimancy question. Quit thinking so hard." He said softer this time, now noticing the pack of girls watching Hermione like wolves, as if she was a particularly tasty rabbit.

"Scrougify!" shouted Hermione, a bit louder than she meant to.

"Thanks, now about the question. It's a simple one isn't it so no more of your lip biting, hand wringing, or brow furrowing. Hermione I have already told you tonight how important you are to me." Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the portrait hole.

"A bit late to be going out isn't it?" Asked a disgruntled Ron through clenched teeth.

"As if it were any of your business Ronald!" Shouted Hermione now turning on him.

"Well I'm a prefect aren't I? So it bloody well is my business."

Lavender who seemed torn between catching the latest gossip and returning Ron's attention to her clasped her arms around Ron's bicep, which Hermione noticed although begrudgingly had become very toned since he first made the qudditch team. _"Ruddy quidditch!"_ she thought to herself. That's what started all this mess. She had known she held some sort of feelings towards Ron, and when he had invited her to come to the World cup they were confirmed. It was that year following the cup when she had met, befriended, and dated Viktor. The source of many of their more heated rows. Ron being on the team prompted her boldest move yet of kissing him on the cheek. Confunding Cormac, Harry's stupid potion row, this evening's festivities... She was awoken from her thoughts by an irate Ron.

"Hermione, Harry I don't know what you are on about, but I want to know what's going on." Ron said so what he hoped was only the three of them could hear.

"Honestly Ronald. Not everything Harry and I do concerns you. Actually, quite a lot of what we do will undoubtedly have nothing to do with you." She said as though the light of realization had gone off in her head. "I am sorry I was so rude Harry, you were quite honest with me this evening and the only logical answer to your question is yes." She said with a very heavy breath. Then without looking at Ron she continued to say. I am very tired and once again sick of Ron at the moment. And for the first time, I do not care what it is I have done!" She turned on her heels and headed up to the girls dormitories not bothering to gather her things.

Harry swallowed, looked at Ron who was now an uncharted shade of red. He knew what he was doing, of course, but did Hermione. If his plan worked then they couldn't hate him forever could they. Harry quickly gathered his and Hermione's things from the room and headed off to his bedroom.

"Harry." Ron said with a bit of pleading in his voice.

Harry stopped at the end of the staircase with his back still turned on Ron. Looked down at his feet and turned slowly around to face Ron. Ron swallowed hard and took a few of his long strides over to Harry.

"Yeah?"

"What did you ask Hermione, Harry?"

"Ron half the common room heard us, I know you did too."

"So, you and Hermione then?"

"I guess yeah. Not that it matters to you." Harry said in a very matter of fact tone. Harry knew that they had just had this conversation not an hour ago. And he saw that Ron to had caught on.

"Oi, Potter! of course it matters we were going to the slug club party together weren't we?" Ron said looking both triumphant and angry at the same time. At that moment he heard a high pitched giggle and looked over his shoulder towards a giggling Lavender and Pavarti who were looking longingly over at the two boys bouncing every few seconds and whispering.

"Well I mean as friends, she never said it was more than… well anyway it does matter you're my best mate, and that Vicky of hers is a mate of yours isn't he?"

"What exactly are you saying Ron?"

"Nothing, just rubbish so yeah you and Hermione."

"Yeah, Hermione and I." Harry finished as he looked past to see Hermione approach them. _Her timing in these situations is uncanny._ He thought to himself.

"Yes Ronald, Harry and I, its nice to see someone else around here cares about their grammar. Thank you for grabbing my things Harry. I didn't mean be so careless. If you could please open my potions text, something inside the front cover belongs to you. I had fully intended on staying upstairs but, seeing as it is quite important, thought it would be best to keep it safe."

Harry opened the book to reveal the Maurder's Map and quickly tucked it into his robes. He then handed Hermione her things and she stood awkwardly looking down at her shoes.

"Well then goodnight Harry." She said quite sheepishly and turned again towards the girls dormitories. Only this time she had to push her way through several death glares from her classmates who seemed to be figuring out the current details of the Harmony situation as it was quickly coined. _Really, the way rumors fly so quickly at this school. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Right, looks like Lavender is waiting."

"Right."

Harry took the stairs to the dorms and Ron walked back to the overstuffed chair Lavender was saving for them. He looked across the room at Ginny who was ignoring and oblivious Dean Thomas. Dean sat very close to her arm around her waist conversing excitedly with Seamus. Ginny's eyes followed Harry's retreating form up the stairs until he was out of sight. Then she turned them on Ron. He looked back at her, she seemed as upset as he was about this recent Coupling. But he wasn't upset not about them being together only the way they were going about it is all. He was a free agent after all.

Hermione sat up in her bed curtains pulled tight and rocked hands clasped tightly around her knees. She looked down at a page of a book at her feet, not typical studying material for Hermione, but lately it hadn't been. The last few days she had been "studying" this same book. Although if she were to admit it, it was usually with a bit more happiness and excitement than tonight. The page she was currently reading over, held pictures of her, Ron, and Harry in the sitting room of headquarters. She was in the middle of this one. Ron and Harry had their arms draped around her shoulders and her arms were around each of their waists. She especially liked this picture because the Ron in the photo would sometimes look at her. His eyes would look at her while his head remained forward and he had his trademark lopsided grin plastered across his face. Harry was smiling too, something he rarely did anymore. She continued to flip through her photo album, full of both muggle non-moving photographs and the wizarding ones. She giggled a bit at a picture of Ron in his dress robes from fourth year. They were horrible but, Hermione would have given anything to have been beside him in this picture dress robes or not. Viktor had been a gentleman the entire night she had truly enjoyed the Yull Ball up until her not so private row with Ron. She thought back at how obvious she had been. He simply had to know how she felt about him, he just wasn't interested in a bossy, nagging, muggleborn, like Hermione Granger. I mean why were they friends other than their mutual connection with Harry? Harry, Merlin what was he on about, go out with him? And why had she said yes? Next minute her dorm room door swung open with giggling and squeals that she could defiantly deal with not hearing. Hermione shoved her album under her pillow and tried to sleep.

The boy's dorm was still in full swing when Ron made his way up to bed. Dean and Seamus were playing some sort of muggle strategy card game Dean had brought to school with him. Neville was caring for his pet plant more tenderly than he had ever looked after Trevor, and Harry was in bed curtains drawn. Not that this was unusual for Harry to be secluded like this, but Ron couldn't seem to figure out why he would be brooding now. I mean he had just landed himself a witch hadn't he? Not just any witch either mind you he had their witch, Hermione. Ron sat on the edge of his four poster bed and stared at his bedside table. It wasn't at all tidy on his side of the room, but he kept this area fairly neat due to its frequent use. He causally changed into his pajamas and laid his wand in front of the framed photo. The picture his mother had given each of the trio this summer. Harry had put his photo into the photo album Hagrid had given him first year along with other photos he had accumulated throughout the last 6 years. Ron looked at the photos that sat next to it one was of him and his family on their vacation to Egypt before the start of 1st year another of the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione at the Qudditch World Cup. Ron noticing the Victor Krum posters in the background of this photo slammed in hard face down unto the small table. Ron then noticed the curtains on Harry's bed rustle a bit; Ron then took the the photo of the trio into his hands and examined it closely. Seemingly decided about something he too pushed this photograph face down unto the table. Ron slept


End file.
